


掠获

by Morphym



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, First Time, Gore, M/M, Smut, Torture, angbang
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphym/pseuds/Morphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>给nasca代发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	掠获

 

The Plunder   黑语：Plakis

上Melkor

熔岩在墙壁上切割出一道道红亮灼热的细线，缓慢又不可阻挡地拼接出一副华丽的景象——Arda，世界的轮廓就这样出现在Utumno（乌塔莫）的燧石岩壁上，成为Melkor的眼底之物。Vala傲慢地仰起头，抖开垂落在前额的白发，将目光汇聚在面前的Maia身上。

这里是Utumno之王的居室，深藏在要塞的中心。四周凹陷的岩壁里流淌着白炽的熔浆，把古怪的红光和扭曲的阴影投射进这诺大的空间，映照出室内仅有的装饰。色泽暗沉的织锦上绣着恐怖怪物的图案，追逐着附近岩脉矿物形成的天然纹路，低调而奢华。

“Mairon……”低沉的喉音逸出双唇，威严地被厅堂的石壁和镶嵌其上的钢铁放大，如同地底岩脉断裂时的呻吟。

“您叫我？”金发的Maia旋身，把注意力从那幅辉煌的Arda地图上移开。毫无疑问，他动心了，被刚刚的介绍和展示所打动。“这一切都会成真，是嘛？您给我看的一切都是未来要出现的？”他求索着答案，言语快速地滑出齿隙，却在最后一刻迟滞停顿。片刻之后，那个想法才从思想中被表达出来，它们令他的目光中有了一种不一样的沉溺，“它是我们的，对吗？”

“是的……”须臾惶惑间，Melkor悄无声息地走下高台，靠近这个许久之前在战场上被自己俘获，而后又放走的Maia。他回来了，因为我的赠与，因为他们的排斥而回来。这个想法叫Utumno的拥有者兴奋得意。几乎是无意识地伸出手臂，手指拨开Maia披散在肩头，仿佛金灯Ormal（奥尔玛）辉耀万物的光线般的发丝，指尖轻轻触及后颈柔软的皮肤。

一只蛰伏的野兽在灵魂深处复苏，期待着鲜血和兴奋。他将指尖沉重地向下压去，渴望撕裂那华美的形体。呲——光洁的颈项上拉开了一道红线，刺目而狰狞。Maia手捂着后颈向后退却，张开的双唇间犬齿交错。“您要干什么？”

“礼物……我只想给你……我的礼物……”伴着拖长的、充满诱惑的低吟，Melkor张开双臂，将Maia逼向墙边。这一侧的石壁上铺饰着柔软的绒布，漆黑暗沉，只有在四周熔岩火炬的照亮下才微微显出和燧石墙面不一样的质地。Mairon的后背抵上它们，再也无路可退。

你是我的。猛地抓住对方手腕折向身后，直至可以听见骨骼扭曲发出的轻微响动。这声音是如此悦耳，如同小提琴鸣奏的优雅弦乐。更深地绞紧手指，一丝灼热沾染指间。你是我的。獠牙微张，慢慢扫过领口，布匹在尖锋下断裂、破碎、脱落，露出起伏颤抖的躯体。

漆黑的墙壁前，Mairon的皮肤苍白透明，似有微光透出，然而熔岩却将另一种古怪的红涂抹其上，就像是被撕去表皮的嫩肉，轻轻触碰就会破溃。撕裂它，汲取里面的汁液。这思想像火星般炸裂，旋即燃成熊熊烈火，可以点燃、焚烧、摧毁一切的欲望之火。

你是我的。微微地弓起身体，将Maia牢牢地抵在墙上，齿尖缓慢地划过肋骨的间隙，品尝着战栗和恐惧。乳头下，心脏快速地跳动，叫那逐渐挺立胀满的粉色花蕊在震颤中变得更具挑逗。咬住它，在舌头间碾磨，在利齿间揉压，血腥味慢慢溢满嘴巴，甜腻、柔和、如同最烈的醇酒。“真是美味。”Melkor抬起头，送出淫靡的话语，“不想尝尝味道吗？”

回应的仅有忿怒的眼神。

“我觉得你会喜欢。”Vala冰冷地宣布，“我命令你必须喜欢。”粗暴地捏住Maia线条优美的下颚，用力掰开，痛苦以一种沉闷的喉音被传送出来。伴随着不安的扭动，舌头强行探入对方口腔，狠狠地顶撞进去。更多的血腥，更多的需索，更多的激情……闭上眼睛，力量随着情感一同宣泄，这是黑暗的法术，是原始的本能，毫无阻碍地侵入Maia的身体，随着腔管流动渗入到每一个角落。透过它，可以感觉到那形体内部细枝末节的律动，来自生命、来自思想、来自被赐予的灵魂之火。

你是我的！被我拥有，被我占据，被我喜爱。这是占领，这是宣告，这是标记。然而，突然的刺痛打断了一切，另一种血腥弥漫开来，占据口腔。而舌头，就像被匕首剖开，切割成了两半，断面燃烧起火焰，灼烫、麻木。

你在反抗我？这个行为叫愤怒仿佛地底奔涌的岩浆般爆炸出罅隙，翻涌嘶吼。

握紧拳头，挥击在那张漂亮的脸颊上，甩出些许带有温度的雨点。“你会明白反抗的下场！”Melkor低吼，如同野兽般咆哮。他抓住踉跄后退的Maia，把他甩向墙角一叠腥膻的野兽毛皮间。清脆的断裂声预示着什么破碎了，但追寻事实不是黑暗君主的意图，他的眼中只有猎物。

成为我的。第一根燧石片深深地刺进了Maia右手手腕，穿过桡骨和尺骨间的缝隙，笔直地钉入地面岩隙。尖叫声穿透盘踞在此的黑暗，被石壁放大，持久萦绕。血的腥味加重了兴奋感，叫Melkor也彷如受伤般颤抖不已。

我会爱你，亲吻你，撕裂你。舌尖轻柔地舔舐被石块刺透的手腕，沾满咸腥的血液。满足地呜咽一声后，扎进第二枚石片。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……Maia的身体仿佛被踏中尾巴的蛇一样弯曲起来，绷紧的肌肉再次撕裂伤口。血流到了地上，显出一大片潮湿的深迹。沉重的喘息声传出他的嘴巴，胸脯因为疼痛急速地起伏。

“您想杀我。”Mairon咬牙瑟缩。

“不。”Melkor摇头，“我只打算爱你。而且，原本可以更好。”第三根石片带着风的迅疾插进Maia右腿的胫骨，发出沉闷的、毛骨悚然地潮湿声响，尖叫再度冲破黑暗，回荡在岩石和金属筑成的屋宇下。“你的样子棒极了。”长长的指甲划过白皙的皮肤，带出转瞬即逝的红印，逐渐滑向耻骨底部，抓住尚且了无生机的部位，在掌间揉捻。

“别……求您，别这样……” Maia哽咽着，双手和右腿因为被石片钉牢，无法动弹，只能挪动尚且完好的左腿，但片刻之后，这个机会也消失了，第四根石片骤然下落，洞穿肌肉和血管，却避开了骨骼，从缝隙间穿过，插在地上，深深地楔进地面石板。

“这会让你更安静，更专注。”Vala倾下身体，加了一分力气拨弄Maia的分身，从根部慢慢向尖端拉扯，他的动作激起了更多颤抖和呜咽。

“求您……”

但那肢体背叛了它的主人，慢慢地直立起来，灼热、坚挺、渗出液体。Melkor把它捏在手里，用掌心轻轻摩擦它的尖端。“我还可以让你更兴奋。”他执起地面的燧石断片，寻找了其中最为锋利的一角，从小孔戳进去，慢慢割开，直到那孔隙可以伸进手指。

Mairon沉重地喘息，呻吟中却多了一缕情欲的羁绊。他弓起的身体仿佛在述说邀请，将隐蔽的底部暴露在掌控者的面前。“还真是可造之材。” Vala愉悦地将手指戳进双腿的谷底，深深地沒进深藏其中的孔穴。潮湿黏滑的肠壁包裹着手指，蠕动着，吮吸着，接纳他更深更多地进入。一根、两根、三根，一边旋转一边扩张，殷红的肠肉被从手指间推挤出来，如同吐露出壳的蚌肉般闪烁光泽。

“你看，我都有点儿急不可耐了。”Melkor狞笑着，猛地撞入Maia的身体，只叫他尺蠖样地弯曲起来，被钉住的四肢扭动着，插在里面的燧石冰冷地切割撕裂伤口，更多的血流到身下，如同黑暗的触须缓慢延伸。

伸手沾了一点血抹在唇上，浓烈的气味同包裹着下体的灼热一样叫人心醉。猛烈地顶动腰跨，摩擦产生的刺激将销魂的战栗送上脑海，血液行将沸腾。双手仍然抓握着对方的肢体，配合着自身的摇摆摩挲着被割裂的尿道口，血丝伴着黏液沾染在手指上，于是更深地捅入，直到尖锐的指甲触碰到前列腺。白腻粘稠的浊液很快涌出，没有迸射，而是滴滴答答地挤过手指，沿着割裂的伤口流淌下来。Mairon张开嘴巴，没有发出声音，呼吸轻薄急促。他的皮肤泛着血色，带有情欲的色彩，乳头挺涨，好似成熟的果实。

再次叼住那敏感的部位，舌尖旋转着拨弄。下方的抽插也变换着节奏，时快时慢，逐渐地、一些不受控制的，轻微的抽搐扩散开，先是冰冷，继而转为灼烫，它们如同在管道中奔涌的热泉，从四处汇聚到狭长的腔穴中。哦，来得太快了。Melkor抱怨，但是身体比意志更加沉溺于感官刺激，热液从体内涌出，注满更为灼热的空洞。“哦，Mairon，你真是太美味了。” Vala吐出一口气，抽回属于自己的部分。

居室内一切如故，熔岩恒古不变地从上方岩壁的断口处滴落下来，变成提供光源的火炬。墙壁上汇聚成Arda地图的岩浆逐渐凝固，散发出黄金的光彩，华丽，优美。Maia无力地躺在地上喘息，生命衰弱得像是快死了。

地面上的血液已经开始凝固，而精液散发出刺鼻的气味。Melkor俯下身体，一团熔岩在他指间逐渐变形，拉伸，化为最纤细的丝缕。“它们将缝合你的伤口，这也是我的礼物。”燧石被神力削切成细针，穿过被割开的尿道口，将可怕的断面拉合在一起，每一针都能激起一次痉挛。当这一切完成的时候，Vala发现Maia睁着眼睛看着他，金色的瞳孔里燃烧着怒火。

“你恨我？”迷惑蹙上他的眉梢，“不，你会爱我，并迷恋于此。”

 

 

下Mairon

疼痛无休止地抽打着四肢，无法逃避，无法抹杀。

Mairon不明白，Melkor为何要如此对待自己，像对待其他任何可以肆意损毁的物品一般对待自己。缝合尿道口的燧石针每一下都同钉进心脏的匕首相仿，戳入、戳出，来回牵拉。被摩擦，被蹂躏的尿道火灼般的疼痛，却不仅仅只有疼痛。一种更深层的、来自本性的东西苏醒了，那竟然是——兴奋——某种扭曲的快乐，伴随着战栗和忿恨。

Vala的手指仍旧在自己的私处摩挲，好似把玩某种器物，从阴茎到囊袋，揉压拨弄，力量不轻不重，充满挑逗。这是多么令人恼怒的现状啊！一瞬间，Maia忘却了四肢还被贯穿，被禁锢在地面上，挣扎着起身。突然的扭动让疼痛炸裂，也让尖叫传出喉咙。

“很倔强。”Melkor的话语随着他的笑容送出，同时落下的，还有亲吻，带着血腥味的亲吻。“我会给你你想要的。” Vala呢喃，一扫刚刚的暴虐形象。“现在，你可以对我做你想做的。”低沉轻柔的音线满是诱惑，以及对欲望的激发。他躺在Maia的身侧，脖颈与之相交。抬起手，锋利的指甲划破喉咙的皮肤，血冒出来，顺着颈线流淌下锁骨。

这就是你的邀请？Mairon感到呼吸在加快。很好，这是你邀请的。他张开嘴，覆上伤口，舌尖舔过破损处，沾染血液。那金红如同熔浆的液体仿佛火流一般灼烫，隐藏其中的血管随着心脏的跳动抽缩，节奏强悍、沉稳、有力，片刻不止地撞击着体表。

就是这种美妙，来自生命的美妙。Mairon伸出尖牙，用力咬噬进去。皮肤在齿尖破裂，Vala发出了大声的呜咽。一瞬间，他似乎明白了Melkor所感受到的那种震撼，这火焰甚至点燃了耻骨下的肢体，叫它昂起头来。

“这才对。” Melkor悄声道，指甲划过刚刚缝合的尿道口，拨拉着穿进肉体的金属线，在小孔周围打转，不时戳进柔软的内壁，“或许下次，可以不用割开就能用，呃……”

Mairon收紧牙齿，打断Vala的挑逗。

更多血液涌进嘴巴，沿着食道一路烧灼。火河在体内奔腾流动，唤醒沉睡许久的本能。更多，还要更多，这一切都是我的，为我占据。生命，生命是如此甘美，胜过世间的一切。更深地、更加贪婪地吮吸，感受着心脏搏动的慷慨，舌尖扫过一丝丝痉挛。或许，或许我可以把那小东西从他胸膛里挤压出来，咬在齿间品尝……

‘喜欢吗？’Melkor突然对他讲话，舍弃了语言，直接以灵魂相对，叫Mairon茫然无措。‘我说你会喜欢。’那张连接着思想的嘴巴开开合合，‘你会迷恋，会沉溺，会从此爱上这一切，爱上我。’

‘不。’Mairon试图收回思想，否认事实，却发现根本不可能。贪恋血液的嘴巴不愿意，被挑弄揉捏的私处也不愿意，那玩意儿在Melkor的手掌里再次挺硬胀满，并且不争气地将一阵阵行将激射的快感传到灵魂深处。

一抹肮脏羞耻的丑陋情绪冲上脸颊。“不！”他松开牙齿，叫出声来。

接着，他射了，毫无控制。

“不？你看看这是什么？”Melkor把沾满精液的手给他看，涂抹在他唇边，特殊的气味充斥着脑海，令人泄气。“想不想赌第三次？我还能叫你射出来。”大能者低语。

我……Mairon张开嘴巴，然而并没有声音。他输了，结局显而易见。

“那就接受。”Melkor低沉的嗓音威严冷酷，不容置疑。

四肢再次疼痛，叫他身体僵直，肌肉抽绞。贯穿血肉骨骼的燧石片被拔去了，随意地丢弃到一边。突然恢复血流的伤口在血液的冲击下像被烙铁炙烫，血管仿佛烧焦的藤蔓缠绕纠结，突突直跳。麻木、酸胀、刺痒、任何一种感觉都谈不上美妙。Melkor扶起他，漠然地看着他，眼神中带着某种需要述说的神情，接着，他的舌头席卷上来，吸吮、拍打伤口，吟诵着治疗的咒文。

“你刚才为什么不这样？”恶心感突然占满Mairon的胸膛，就像里面藏了一个注满恶臭泥浆的沼泽。

“刚才？什么刚才？”拥有伟力者张开嘴巴，嘴角挤出一个无辜的笑容。

“缝合我的下面……为什么不用？” Maia补充。

“哦。”Vala叹息一声，“那是个乐趣，我觉得你会喜欢。”

Mairon再也说不出一句话来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
